


Puppy Love

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, boys and their smol doggo, thats it thats the fic, they have a tiny dog!!, warning- may cause cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Yo set down the bag full of pet supplies he was holding then wandered through the apartment until he reached the living room. Hyoga was sitting on the couch while holding their wriggling dog as far away from himself as he possibly could.“Aww, don’t be mean,” Yo hummed as he walked around the couch to join his boyfriend. He stood next to Hyoga then waited until he finally looked up at him. Afterwards he smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek and mumbled, “I’m home.”“Welcome home,” Hyoga replied.Yo smiled warmly as happy blush darkened his cheeks. He’d never get tired of hearing his boyfriend say that. The dog yipped as if in agreement and he smiled from ear to ear. He sat down, tickled the dogs adorable little pawsies, and laughed.
Relationships: Hyouga/Uei You
Kudos: 10





	Puppy Love

“We’re back home from the spa!” Yo called as he closed the front door behind himself. Veterinarian, spa, same thing. The Yorkshire Terrier in his arms yipped excitedly then wriggled until he finally bent down and let it go. The sound of tiny nails scurrying against the floor echoed through the apartment as the dog sought out its other dad.

Any moment now, the little guy would reach his destination. Yo waited until he heard a colorful list of startled interjections from the other room. Yep. The dog found its mark. He laughed to himself, kicked off his shoes, then locked the door.

His boyfriend always complained about their dog being ‘the tiniest thing in the world’ but Yo knew that he secretly liked it. There was no way he couldn’t, after all. The dog was made of a hundred percent affection and cuddle material. He was a good little guy. That was what drew Yo to him at the shelter.

He set down the bag full of pet supplies he was holding then wandered through the apartment until he reached the living room. Hyoga was sitting on the couch while holding their wriggling dog as far away from himself as he possibly could.

“Aww, don’t be mean,” Yo hummed as he walked around the couch to join his boyfriend. He stood next to Hyoga then waited until he finally looked up at him. Afterwards he smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek and mumbled, “I’m home.”

“Welcome home,” Hyoga replied.

Yo smiled warmly as happy blush darkened his cheeks. He’d never get tired of hearing his boyfriend say that. He sat down, tickled the dogs adorable little pawsies, and laughed. He used his absolute best baby-voice then said, “Tyrannosaurs Rex just wants to show you how much he loves you, yes he does.” The dog yipped as if in agreement and he smiled from ear to ear.

Hyoga shook his head and sighed, “I still can’t believe you named him that.”

“It suits him.” Yo made kissy sounds at the dog and it attempted to wriggle free of Hyoga’s grip once more.

“The name is _bigger_ than him,” Hyoga muttered.

Yo nodded and replied, “He’ll grow into it.”

Hyoga glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and grunted, “That isn’t true in the slightest.”

Yo simply continued to grin like an idiot as he held out his arms and wriggled his fingers. He watched Hyoga roll his eyes before he handed over the dog. He adjusted the little white bow atop the dog’s head then chuckled when he was immediately licked all over his face.

Hyoga watched the pair for a moment before he finally asked, “Why is he wearing a little bow? People will think he’s a girl.”

Yo poked out his bottom lip and mumbled, “Boys can like cute things. You like me. Case and point.”

“You’re not cute in the slightest,” Hyoga snorted. He reached over to the coffee table and picked up the soda he’d set down earlier then took a sip.

Yo gasped in mock offense. He held up the little dog and said, “Sorry, T-Rex, but your dads will be filing for divorce and that means you’ll be caught in the middle of a spectacular custody battle.”

Hyoga set down the drink, picked up the remote, aimed it at the TV, then started to flip through the channels. He didn’t look away from the screen as he replied, “You can keep the little poop machine.”

“No way! I’m definitely taking you to court!” Yo exclaimed a bit louder than necessary. T-Rex yipped right afterwards and his tail started to wag quickly. Clearly, he didn’t know what all the excitement was about, but he wanted to be part of it.

Yo held the dog to his chest with his left hand and motioned wildly with his right as he said, “It’ll be a long, awful process and by the end of it we will both come to the realization that we were what was missing from each other’s suddenly lonely lives. Then we will get back together and be happier than ever. T-Rex will no longer have a broken home.”

“Or, stay with me for this,” Hyoga paused to make sure he was listening, “we could skip that television drama worthy crap and just be happy together now.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Hyoga!” Yo shouted and then T-Rex barked.

“I think I used all that up back when I used to compete in martial arts tournaments,” Hyoga muttered. “A boring life sounds much more appealing these days.”

Yo pouted and replied, “You’re no fun at all.”

“And yet somehow you never leave,” Hyoga snorted.

“Yeah, ‘cause I know you’d miss me too much!” Yo exclaimed. He smiled from ear to ear when his boyfriend glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn’t deny it. They both knew it was the truth so there was no point. Yo ended up on the receiving end of cuddles most nights and some part of him took pride in that.

T-Rex barked at nothing and then wriggled out of Yo’s grip and ran out of the room. Ah well, that dog probably had some serious pup business to attend to. A shoe might’ve needed chewing, or the neighbor’s cat needed growling at. Yo couldn’t very well keep the little guy away from all that in good conscience.

Yo stretched lazily and then cracked his neck side to side. He didn’t really have anything else planned besides the vet trip today. That went a lot smoother than he’d expected so they were home much earlier. What to do now? His gaze landed on the comic books that were upon the coffee table. So that’s what Hyoga had been doing when they’d gotten home. Darn, it would’ve been something to tease him about had they walked in on him being naughty somehow.

He picked up the comic book with the most eye-catching cover and studied it for a moment. American comic books were so different than manga. Yo wondered how Hyoga ever got into them at all. The guy didn’t talk about that kind of stuff much. Actually, he didn’t talk much in general but that was ok since Yo liked to talk enough for the both of them.

He opened the comic book and flipped through it, admiring the artwork. It was very nice to look at, but he had no idea what was going on. Yet again he found himself impressed that his boyfriend could read in another language. Yo scooted closer to Hyoga then pointed to one of the speech bubbles and asked, “What’s this say?”

Hyoga glanced at the page then said, “He’s shouting for his partner dramatically.”

Yo nodded. That made sense given the accompanying art. He turned the page and then pointed to another panel. “What about this?”

“It’s inner monologue that would spoil the subplot if explained,” Hyoga sighed. He studied Yo for a moment as he continued to flip through the book then finally looked back at the TV and asked, “Why are you looking at that if you can’t read it?”

“I know you like it and I figure that means it must be good. I’m proof of your good taste, after all,” Yo explained. He grinned when the white-haired man snorted. Yo continued to admire the pictures before himself as he added, “I think it’d be cool for us to have a common interest or two.”

Somewhere off in another room T-Rex barked. The timing made it sound like he was agreeing with Yo’s statement, which made him laugh. Hyoga rolled his eyes then stood. He grabbed Yo’s face in one hand, squished his cheeks, and lifted it so he was looking him in the eyes. The surprised way the redhead blinked at him even while being squished was so ridiculous that Hyoga huffed in amusement. He bent down, kissed Yo’s forehead, then stood upright again and finally released his face.

Hyoga crossed his arms and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. I’m going to make something to eat. Hungry?”

“Yeah!” Yo exclaimed. He could eat for sure. Especially with someone as talented as Hyoga in the kitchen. It was a secret skill that only he and maybe one other person even knew about. Yo couldn’t be any more grateful for that. He’d never eaten so good in his life before they started living together. Yo glanced back down at the comic book then shouted, “Wait! Before you go, what does this one say!”

“Take an online language course if you’re so damn curious,” Hyoga grunted. He muttered to himself as he walked away.

“Mean…” Yo grumbled. Not that he could be too mad about it. The guy was leaving to cook for them both so things evened out. Yo rubbed the spot on his forehead that was just kissed. His cheeks darkened and he smiled to himself. There was no way he could get mad at Hyoga for being his usual abrasive self. He looked back down at the comic book and continued to enjoy the pictures.

Just over thirty minutes later the apartment started to smell so good that Yo’s mouth had begun to water. There was absolutely no choice but to get up and meander to the kitchen. Once there, he tried to peek over Hyoga’s shoulder but that didn’t go as planned. Tall boyfriend woes, as it were. The only thing he could see was the edge of a large pot on the front burner and a smaller one which was covered on the back. There could be anything in them. He couldn’t wait to find out what treasures were within.

“It’s done, take a seat.” Hyoga said without turning around.

“It was very sexy of you to make us something to eat,” Yo hummed. He did as was instructed and sat at the table then pressed his palms together and bowed his head in thanks. After that he propped his elbow onto the table and rested his chin in his palm while he watched Hyoga reach into the cabinet to get some dishes.

“I know.” Hyoga stirred then scooped food out of the smaller pot into a little silver bowl then walked over to the fridge. He grabbed one of the water bottles on the door, opened it, and poured some into the waiting matching silver bowl. Then he set the bottle onto the counter. Hyoga picked up both bowls and set them down on the designated mat in the corner.

As if on cue, there came the sound of frantic scurrying of little claws against the floor. T-Rex ran into the kitchen at such a high speed that he was nearly a blur. The tiny dog didn’t take into account that he might not have the grip to stop when he wanted to. He gave it his best effort but continued to slide across the floor.

Hyoga, not at all fazed by something that happened very often in their home, caught the little dog before he could run into anything. T-Rex yipped excitedly, licked his arm in thanks, then wriggled in his grip. Hyoga set him down in front of the bowls without further ado.

T-Rex immediately stuck his face into the food bowl and started to greedily consume all that he possibly could. He made all sorts of little sounds as he munched away. His little tail wagged quickly, showing that he was happy as could be.

“Wow, he’s really chowing down over there,” Yo snickered. His gaze shifted to Hyoga when he turned to look at him. Yo shut his eyes and smiled as he hummed, “I bet he likes your cooking even more than I do.”

Hyoga plated the food from the larger pot then set those onto the table. He sat across from Yo and said, “Less talking, more eating. It’s better when hot.”

Yo picked up his chopsticks then yelled, “Thank you for the meal!”

Their meal consisted of Hyoga eating in silence as Yo talked about his and T-Rex’s adventure earlier. What was supposed to be a simple trip to the vet ended up being a bit of a crazy day. Of course Yo managed to navigate the chaos expertly. He explained how they’d shared and ice cream and that T-Rex got lots of compliments on his bow. Yo ended up taking out his phone to show the pictures he’d taken along their incredible journey.

By the time he was finished even _he_ was tired of hearing himself talk. Hyoga never said as much, though. The guy simply took their plates over to the sink and rinsed them off. Yo wasn’t sure what it was about his boyfriend’s strong silent vibe, but it left him with the urge to kiss the guy more often than not.

Hyoga glanced at him as if he’d somehow heard the thought and heat crept into Yo’s cheeks so he quickly looked away. His gaze landed upon the dog on the ground and a grin spread across his face. He pointed downwards as he said, “T-Rex ate until he was so full that he passed out next to his food bowl again. He really is living his best life.”

“Like you’re not about to do the same thing,” Hyoga snorted.

“I mean… not unless you’re gonna join me…” Yo mumbled. He watched Hyoga dry his hands then bend down and carefully scoop up the sleeping pup. T-Rex grunted and made himself comfortable against his chest. Yo understood that for sure, it was one comfy spot. He held up his phone and took a picture of the pair then said, “The bed is too big for just one person. It’s lonely.”

Hyoga glanced at him and rubbed his thumb across T-Rex’s soft fur slowly. After a moment to contemplate his answer he finally walked towards the door as he said, “Fine, but you’ve only got forty minutes.”

“That’s more than enough time for a quickie!” Yo shouted as he pumped a fist in the air and grinned victoriously.

“Is that right?” Hyoga huffed.

Yo realized what he’d just said and his eyes widened. His whole face started to burn then he hurried after his boyfriend as he yelled, “Not like that! You know what I mean!”

“Do I?” Hyoga asked without looking at him. He continued through the apartment without a care.

Yo turned towards him to see an amused look upon his face. This guy was messing with him as usual. He narrowed his eyes at the taller man and exclaimed, “Hey! Stop smirking like that you _do_ know!”

“Stop shouting or you’ll disturb his beauty sleep,” Hyoga muttered. He set the little dog down in one of its beds and waited a moment. When it was clear that T-Rex was fast asleep, he took Yo’s hand and lead him through the apartment, totally unaware of the way the redhead couldn’t stop smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i disappear then reappear with content no one asked me for or even kind of wanted. youre welcome.
> 
> the newly announced hyoga plushie made me feel all kinds of soft and I fully blame its squishy little face for me dusting off this idea for the ship oops...
> 
> spoiled pup eats homemade meals and drinks bottled water yet hyoga pretends he doesn’t adore it yeahhh rightttt
> 
> t-rex lmaooo what kind of name... yo is a disaster and hyoga likes him so much. thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> quick nap, yo, the words you meant to say were _quick nap_ -cackles-


End file.
